desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayla Scavo
Biography Season 3 Kayla is Tom and Nora's daughter whom Tom and Lynette are trying to include in the family, which was initially hard due to Nora trying to push her way into the family. However, this all changed when a hostage situation took place that resulted in the death of Nora, Kayla's mother. In her last few breaths, Nora told Lynette to take care of her daughter as if she were her own. After Nora's death, Kayla stays with her grandmother for a while. Later, she moves in with the Scavos full time. Kayla is starting to live with Scavos full time but Kayla won't listen to Lynette. When Lynette gave Kayla her childhood doll, Nelly, Kayla deliberatly dragged her up the stairs, smacking her face against the stair banisters, ripped off her arms, stuffed her with chilli, then dumped her in the bin. Even though Tom tries to reason with her, Kayla nearly got Lynette fired as she was pretending to be sick to help her husband out. However, later Lynette decided to quit her job to work with her husband in their new pizzeria. In one episode Tom and the kids come to the pizzeria to surprise her, where Kayla sees chemistry between Lynette and Rick. Kayla tells Tom she thinks Lynette likes Rick, and Tom suggests to Lynette he should come back to work and fire Rick, only to receive objections from Lynette. Tom becomes aware of the dangers of Lynette cheating. Season 4 When someone commits arson on Rick's restaurant, Tom was first accused. But then Porter and Preston tell the truth that they did it. However Kayla was actually resposible for the fire as she gave them the idea to use matches to burn it down. A concerned Lynette calls a psychiatrist to help Kayla. Kayla's behavior gets worse, and gets Preston to jump off the roof and breaks his arm. Lynette then decides that Kayla wants some attention so she takes her shopping, but Kayla is rude and demands everything she wants to buy, when Lynette refuses to buy her a corn dog, Kayla shockingly remarks that she was responsible for Preston's accident, and wonders what she could do to Penny. Lynette slaps her on the face in the store, but quickly apologizes and tells her what she said was horrible. The final straw is when Kayla tries to accuse Lynette of child abuse, by burning herself with a curling iron, then calling her doctor. Lynette is arrested following Kayla's statement and the incident in the store, with footage and witnesses. Tom is upset at the situation regarding Kayla and Lynette, and Kayla confesses that it was all a lie to get rid of Lynette. Tom tells her that Lynette is not going, but her. Kayla says she will lie if it means going, but the psychiatrist hears the whole thing on the phone, and Kayla is forced to leave the Scavos. She is last seen collected by her grandparents. Trivia *Kayla's favorite food is tacos. *In the "Ask Desperate Housewives" section of the ABC official website when asked if Kayla's character was going to return and stir up trouble again for Lynette, Marc Cherry stated that it's a strong possibility that Kayla may return but not in season five. *Kayla's birthday is May 1st *She's the one who found Sylvia Greene's body 'Relationships' * Grandfather: Rodney Scavo, Mr. Huntington * Grandmother: Allison Scavo, Sheila Huntington * Mother: Nora Huntington (deceased) * Father: Tom Scavo * Siblings: Preston Scavo (half-brother), Parker Scavo (half-brother), Porter Scavo (half-brother), Penny Scavo (half-sister), Paige Scavo (half-sister), Patrick Scavo (half-brother, miscarriage) Other Relatives * Step-Mother: Lynette Scavo Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Children Category:Villains Category:Adopted characters